Earthbound Angels
by Angel Diver
Summary: Almost a year after the death of Kaoru and the disintegration of NERV, Shinji has portentious dreams, Asuka struggles with love, and Rei has vanished. Can the NERV children survive normal lives after having endured the holocaust of humanity?
1. Earthbound Angels Part I

****

Evangelion: Earthbound Angels

Original Neo Genesis Evangelion Fanfiction by

Angel Diver

Shinji Ikari awoke to the sound or rushing water. It was a faint sound, like a midsummer's breeze blowing through the rushes of a meadow. He rose, looking at his clock, his eyes falling upon the neon blue phosphorescence of his clock.

Five o'clock a.m.

"It's so early," he moaned. He turned over onto his side in his blanket, his eyes still open. He stared. Looked at the calendar. October 1st. It had been exactly one year from today that Rei Ayanami had vanished.

Shinji wandered into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He sat down at the kitchen table and stared outside the glass doors to the balcony. It was raining heavily. It reminded him of that day.

"I will return, Shinji," Rei had said.

"But…but do you really have to go?" pleaded Shinji.

Rei's mouth twitched into what might have been recognizably a smile. "Yes. I was made for a higher purpose. I understand now what that is. I cannot hide from my destiny."

"You're destiny?"  


"Yes, Shinji. My destiny."

Shinji's eyes darted back and forth from Rei to the two muscular men in black suits on either side of her.

"Rei, I'm…I'm not entirely sure this is safe."

"Trust your heart," Rei said, then climbed inside the limousine. The rain chilled Shinji to the bone as he watched the girl he had so desired to share his life with disappear.

__

What had she meant by that? Shinji ruminated. _I cannot hide from my destiny? _What was Rei's destiny? Shinji didn't care if she had been a scientific experiment, the personal clone of his insane father. Rei was more than a duplicated husk, some lifelike doll come off the assembly line. She was a living, breathing person, and she was capable, or so he had thought, of loving. And being loved. However, he'd never truly had the chance to find out. After the great fiasco that had ravaged the better part of Tokyo 3, NERV had been all but decommissioned and his father, Gendo Ikari, had summoned Rei to an undisclosed location on an assignment that was so elite not even former Vice Commander of NERV, Kouzou Fuyutski was privy to. One year ago today Rei had vanished and for the first time in nearly twelve months, the dreams had started again.

Shinji heard the water stop. Someone was showering. Asuka most likely; Misato was _never _awake this early. The former pilot of Unit-01 stared down into his cereal bowl. He wasn't especially hungry. He wasn't really ever hungry.

A moment later, the bathroom door burst open and a shroud of steam billowed out. A moment later, Asuka emerged, wearing a towel like a toga. She crossed the room without as much as a word. Shinji followed her with his eyes.

Now that they didn't pilot EVAs anymore, Asuka had become--if it was at all possible--even more of an irritable, depressed person than before. With nothing to constantly compete at Shinji in or to keep her mind occupied, she always had a brooding halo of agitation about her. For the most part, Shinji dreaded her company.

At length, Asuka emerged in a pair of cut off jeans Shinji swore he'd seen Misato wear before as well as a t-shirt with a message printed across the chest that read: "Quit starin', asshole!"

She went into the kitchen as Shinji had done, then came to the table a moment later with two slices of cold pizza and a glass of milk. Ikari gawked. It wasn't exactly the breakfast of champions. Asuka caught him staring in mid-chew.

"What the hell are you staring at, Third Child?" she said after a loud swallow.

Shinji paled, staring down into his cereal.

"N-nothing…"

The two ate across from each other in silence for several minutes during which time many things crossed his mind. For the last few weeks, Asuka had been out of the house late of night, not returning until early morning. She had denied her late night exploits, naturally, and Misato always seemed either too preoccupied or too buzzed to take notice. In some respects, Shinji had assumed sort of a motherly position in the household, and had begun to worry about the state of Asuka's health.

He cared for the German girl. They'd been through a lot together, through the thick and thin of Angel attacks, the death of a comrade, the destruction of their organization. They'd seen the reformation of the world side by side. Through all of this, Asuka had remained a loudmouth, a rebellious teen, competitive and goal oriented. After Eva, this had significantly changed.

For the most part, Asuka was much quieter, much more introverted. She kept to herself, often disappearing for days at a time to return home with an ashen, spent complexion. Shinji knew that expression well--the look of the complete abandonment of hope.

"Asuka…?" he mumbled. "What…what is it you do…every night? When you sneak out after dark?"

The redhead blinked.

  
"What?" Asuka feigned surprise.

"Well…you're gone for so long…at unusual hours…I thought…" Shinji reddened. "I thought something might be wrong."

"Nothings _wrong_, you dolt!" berated the German. "Stay out of my business you lonely little creep! Maybe if you got a girlfriend or something you wouldn't be so nosey! Yeesh!"

Shinji decided it was best to leave it at that. If the secrets behind Asuka's midnight mayhem were something the girl wanted to remain clandestine, there was nothing Shinji could say that would change her mind. Or so he thought…

"I…I'm sorry Shinji."  


At first, the Third Child hadn't been sure he'd heard it. The words were as soft as flower petals scraping across stone. He looked up to see an anguished look upon Asuka's face. Before he could say anything, the girl leapt up from the table and darted out of the room. She slammed the door to her bedroom and locked it. Shinji twitched.

"A-Asuka?"

He didn't know exactly if it was something he had said that had provoked Asuka's sudden outburst or whether she had been the victim of a sudden, impromptu mood swing. He rose to his feet and walked over to Asuka's bedroom door. Upon the white board had been written a message:

****

Kommen Sie herein und sterben Sie!

Enter and Die!

Penpen waddled out from the laundry room and gazed sleepily up at Shinji. The Third Child raised his hand to knock upon Asuka's door but stopped when he heard muffled sobs. He blinked, surprised.

"A…Asuka…"

"What are you two doing outside Asuka's room?" mused the familiar voice of Misato.

Shinji turned. Misato slouched in the doorway to her bedroom. Her hair was tangled and messy, one of her cheeks crimson and lined from having slept heavily upon it. She was wearing a pair of Shinji's boxing shorts and a NERV t-shirt. Shinji took note of her attire.

"M-Misato…?" he stammered. "Are those…my--"

"Were you spying on Asuka again, Shinji?" Misato said, her voice thick with post drunken delirium.

"I…no! Of course not!" Shinji protested.

Misato smirked from ear to ear. "I know about your…_fetish_, Shinji."

Shinji blushed uncharted shades of crimson. "F-fetish? I don't know what you're talking about, Misato!"

Penpen took two steps away from Shinji and cast him a quizzical glance.

"I've seen you watching her…" Misato cooed. "Late at night. Early in the morning. When she comes out of the shower. You even wore one of her t-shirts to school one day."

"By accident!" Shinji protested.

Penpen shot the Third Child a '_yeah right_' look.

"Anyway, I don't _spy_ on her!" cried Shinji in his own defense. "I…I worry about her…"

"You _like_ her," Misato mumbled, going into the kitchen.

Shinji knew Misato was just teasing him. He cared a great deal for Asuka but not once had he considered ever seeking to further his relationship with her than it was currently. Obviously, she'd never in one million years be interested in him. Pursuing the dream of Asuka was like fools good--it was a glimmering dream, but something that would inevitably result in disappointment.

Walking away, Shinji began to get ready for work.

***

Asuka wept for a long time. Tears poured out of her like the river that endures the frost and the ice in winter. She buried her head in her pillow and cried. Strange emotions tore at her heart.

It had been this way for a while. About two months. When Rei had still been around, Asuka had witnessed the unmistakable love Shinji felt for the blue haired girl. His heart burned with like a log upon a roaring fire, searing with passion that he could neither explain nor control. When he was around Rei, he was able to roll all of the darkness around him into one million suns. And Asuka had laughed at this… believing it to be puerile, a futile, useless love.

But it was a beautiful love.

It was something Asuka did not have. The German wept more. Asuka knew she could have any man she wanted. She was attractive and could be winningly charming if she wanted to, but she didn't just want muscular shoulders, a tight abdomen and a tight back. She wanted a boy's heart. She wanted what she did not and could not have.

Did she want _Shinji Ikari? _No way! Ridiculous. Impossible. Who could like that twitchy, little runt?

After Asuka stopped sobbing, she rose upon her bed and retrieved a small brass key from under her mattress. She unlocked the bottom drawer of her desk. From within the darkness within she procured a framed photograph. Within the frame was a picture of the time just after the destruction of NERV and the death of Kaoru when he had sat with Asuka upon that grassy knoll watching the glittering sunset over the endless expanse of the ocean. That geeky kid with the glasses had taken the shot. She'd had to pay another girl to get the photo from him--she could never risk exposing her softer side to anyone. She held the photograph to her chest, then replaced it in the desk.

Could Asuka ever have the devotion of the heart that Shinji had shown for Rei? Despite all of the armor she wore to deflect the cruel darkness of the world, inside she was full of pain and heartache. She wanted so desperately to be loved so deeply that nothing else mattered. The way _Shinji _loved.

It was a dream that would remain locked away. At least for now.

-FIN-

End of part I.


	2. Earthbound Angels Part II

****

Evangelion: Earthbound Angels

Original Neo Genesis Evangelion Fanfiction by

Angel Diver

[Previously]

__

After Evangelion, how will the NERV children cope with the despair, angst and uncertainty they feel? Shinji Ikari awakens, one year from the disappearance of Rei Ayanami, startled by the reoccurance of strange dreams. Asuka desires the poignancy of the love Shinji felt for Rei.

****

Part II

__

I will return Shinji…

The rain poured heavily down upon the streets. Neon signs flickered wanly in the aftermath of the destruction. The sky was as gray as stone. A large advertisement for Coca Cola radiated a strange, red glow upon the street casting long shadows. Shinji stood under the metal awning of a closed shop.

But…but do you really have to go? Shinji sounded desperate. He pleaded with all of his heart for Rei to stay.

Rei smiled faintly.

__

I was made for a higher purpose… I understand now what that is… I cannot hide from my destiny.

Frustration gripped Shinji's heart. He wanted to take Rei's arm and run away with her but the two muscular figures dressed in black squelched any shot he had at that reckless plan.

__

Your destiny?

Yes, Shinji. My destiny.

Shinji considered his plan one last time, his eyes wandering back and forth between Rei and her escorts. No good. It would only make matters worse.

__

Rei, I'm… I'm not entirely sure this is safe.

Trust your heart. Rei's eyes softened as if she too felt anguish in her heart. Shinji wholeheartedly believed she did.

__

Trust your heart…

Shinji Ikari snapped back to reality. A radio buzzed song lyrics somewhere from an open window.

__

Trust your heart

And you'll never be led astray

Save your anger

For another day

Trust love

And to yourself be true

When love and fate are intertwined

Facing destiny is what you must do

Shinji gripped the handlebars of his bicycle. His mind wandered to a faraway place. Where could Rei be? The world was so ultimately vast and after the angel attacks, Shinji didn't know how reformed it had become. She could be in danger. She could be hurt. Rei was in the hands of his father, someone whose hands he trusted least of all.

"Shinji!" shrieked a voice, snapping the third child back to reality. Shinji turned around to see Kensuke Aida dashing madly toward him. "Shinji!" he repeated.

Shinji's friend Kensuke--self proclaimed God of Electronics--grabbed Shinji's collar and tried to catch his breath. Sweat rolled down his face like tears.

"Kensuke," Shinji said, resting a hand upon his friend's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"It's Toji," replied the other between gasps. "He's been hospitalized!"

Shinji paled. His hands startled to tremble. "Again?" he gasped.

"They beat him so badly they didn't think he was going to make it!" Tears ran down Kensuke's cheeks. "Thank God he pulled through!"

"Let's go see him," Shinji agreed.

***

The monotone droning of the machines and heart monitors began to put Shinji into a trance. He was roused back to reality by a deep, resounding voice.

"Excuse me, young sirs?"

Shinji and Kensuke turned away from the bedside of where their friend lay, asleep to find a large, heavyset black man staring down at them.

"Is he a friend of yours?" the doctor asked.

Shinji and Kensuke nodded mutely.

"Well you two are lucky," said the doctor. "A punctured lung, three broken ribs, a fractured collar bone and severe trauma to the skull. It's a miracle this boy is still alive. He just took the worst beating of his life." The doctor examined them carefully. "Either of you two boys know who or why this poor kid was whooped on?"

Shinji stared at the floor while Kensuke vehemently shook his head no. 

"Well you're going to have to tell the police something," the doctor continued. "They're going to want statements from close friends and family. But I have my own theories…"

"Theories?" Shinji Ikari asked.

The doctor walked over to where Toji lay unconscious. He pulled the white blanket back from his right arm and held it up for the boys to see. Shinji saw the joint between Toji's forearm and upper arm riddled with puncture marks.

"Now I've worked in this hospital for almost ten years now," the doctor continued, "and I've seen all sorts of terrible things. Some of them are plain as daylight to see and others are damn near impossible to discern. In this boy's case, I think it's pretty clear what happened."

The doctor let the arm rest across the boy's chest.

"Now I'm not one to jump to conclusions," he finished, "however I think you boys might want to consider telling the truth. There aren't enough lies in the world to circumvent a drug test."

Kensuke frowned. "You don't know what you're talking about! Toji's a good kid!"

The doctor smirked knowingly. "Sometimes good kids go astray," he muttered, then walked out of the room tapping rhythmically at his clipboard.

Shinji looked at Kensuke. "How long have you know about this?"

Kensuke recoiled defensively. "Known about what?" Aida feigned ignorance.

"Don't play dumb with me, Aida!" Shinji growled. "How long has Toji been…you know… doing drugs?"

The other boy's face was arrested by a look of shame.

"A couple of months," he admitted. "At first I didn't want to believe it myself. Ever since the Eva thing, Toji's been different… Really quiet and moody. When I found about the drugs, I didn't know what to do. I was scared. Terrified. I tried to talk to him but he threatened to beat me up. Shinji I swear to you! I couldn't do anything about it!"

"You could have told me!" Shinji snapped. "Me! Or Misato!"

"Oh sure," Kensuke retorted, crossing his arms. "Tell a drunk to reform a druggie."

Aida noticed the hurt in Shinji's face.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…"

Shinji got up and went to the window. He stared out across the horizon.

"You should have told someone," he said quietly.

"I know," Kensuke agreed.

  
There was a long silence between them.

"Who beat him up this time?" Shinji asked. 

"Probably someone that he was buying from. That's my best guess."

"We'll have to check him into rehab," Shinji murmured.

"I've already looked into some clinics," the other agreed. "The problem is most of them are understaffed, underfunded, and overpopulated. After the Sundering, you know how things have been… everyone's suffering. In one way or another."

"I wish there was something more I could do," sighed the third child.

"I know it's painful to watch a friend degenerate, Shin," Kensuke said, rising and walking over to his friend. "We'll help him together. Together we'll give him the strength to rise back on track."

Shinji nodded. "I'm with you on that one, Kensuke Aida," he said.

***

Asuka stared at a picture of Shinji for a long time in the gloom of her room. She tried with all of her heart to detest him. Shinji the dolt whom she had always tried to rise above. Shinji the pervert who had undeniably tried to sneak countless peaks at her unmentionables. Shinji the coward, devoid of self esteem, pride and social abilities. Shinji… the only boy whom she'd ever known who loved so blindly, beyond all logic and reason, that he would sacrifice himself--his own life--for the girl he cherished in his heart.

Tenderly, Asuka put the picture of the two back in her drawer. She couldn't go on like this. She knew that. Spiralling deeper and deeper into depression. It wasn't healthy. It wasn't like Asuka, who had, for over a decade, built up an emotional fortification and had from those ramparts defended any sense of admiration for anyone from besieging her fortress. Yet somehow, the runt, the idiot, Shinji Ikari, had found a secret passage into her castle, something she had missed.

She could never tell him. At least that was for certain. She could never admit that she liked the poems he wrote in his diary. She could never openly divulge that she liked the softness of his features when he slept. She adored the way he did everything she asked and how he always questioned her about how her day went even though she cursed at him and told him it was none of his damn business.

Did she… _love_ him?

Out of the question. Impossible. Asuka gritted her teeth. No. I'll prove it. Prove it to myself that I don't love him.

Asuka searched for the sexiest outfit she could find in her closet and got dressed.

-FIN-

End of part II.


End file.
